


Beautiful Forbidden

by savannahrunes



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, yes this is heronstairs slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannahrunes/pseuds/savannahrunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The beauty of forbidden love is that it makes that love so much stronger.' Will Herondale and Jem Carstairs have found themselves deep within the complications that is forbidden love.<br/>(basically a really short fluffy heronstairs fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Forbidden

Beautiful Forbidden

The beauty of forbidden love is that it makes that love so much stronger.  
James Carstairs and William Herondale. Two boys that got tangled up in the web of forbidden love. As two men, as shadowhunters, as parabatai, their love was about as forbidden as it gets. But here they are. Together.  
Jem's pale hands run through Will's black locks as he pulls his face towards him. “I love you, Will,” he says.  
Will kisses his lips once, softly. They taste of the lingering yin fen and burnt sugar. They taste of Jem.  
“And I you, James.”  
Will often likes to remember the first time they came together like this.  
“These feelings I'm experiencing for you, they are wrong,” said Will. He glanced at Jem, at the face he thought of as the epitome of beauty. His heart sped up inexplicably and he longed to touch Jem in ways that he really shouldn't.  
“They are only wrong if you allow them to be, Will.” Jem touched Will's shoulder and Will could feel the painful longing of wanting to extend the friendly gesture into something not so friendly. “What are you feeling?”  
Will swallowed. He couldn't remember the exact moment he had started having thoughts like this. All he knew now was that he was in love with another man, with his parabatai. He almost laughed at how bad his luck was. There was no way Jem would feel the same, but he had to try.  
“I think I'm in love with you, Jem Carstairs.”  
He couldn't bear to meet Jem's pale silver eyes with his own bright blue ones.  
“Will. Will look at me.”  
Will looked up to see something he didn't expect: Jem smiling at him. “I love you too. In the same way. I-”  
He was cut off by Will's lips seeking his own, and finding them in the best kiss either of them ever experienced. How could this be wrong? Why was this forbidden? This was the most natural thing in the world, the most amazing thing too.  
When they broke apart, Will laughed, and it was so contagious that Jem joined in too. “We can't tell anyone. Not ever. This is probably the most dangerous thing we have ever done, much more dangerous than fighting any number of demons,” stated Will.  
“I know. Yet I am willing to take that risk. My time on this earth is limited, you know that. I want my remaining days to be filled with that same feeling I got when you kissed me. I want to be with you more than anything else. My dying wish, if you will.”  
Will's smile faded. “We are bound, you and I. Even in death, we will find each other. So fear not, for though you may depart earlier than me, I will follow you someday. I would follow you to where ever you wished me to go.”  
Jem kissed Will again, more deeply this time. “All I wish is that you love me, and I will love you. Nothing more complicated than that.”  
Will grinned. “That is something I can manage.”  
They were very careful not to make it obvious, but perhaps their smiles gave it away. If they did, no one said anything. Will and Jem, parabatai to all others. William and James, lovers to each other.  
And so their forbidden love remained forbidden, but perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing, in the end.  
Perhaps that just made it more beautiful, and ever more tragic.


End file.
